1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button assembly having a male and a female part which are adapted to be mounted with a snap fit on a fabric article.
2. Prior Art
There are known certain button assemblies of the type referred to herein as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,777 which comprise a female part having a cylindrical shank and a male or fastener part having a pointed shank for insertion through a garment fabric into the aperture in the female shank. A similar button device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 51-46501. The prior art button assemblies have a drawback in that when the male shank is pushed through the fabric into the female aperture, there is a tendency of air being trapped and compressed within the aperture with the results that a muscular effort is required to couple the two parts together which would often in turn cause the female button part to be ruptured.